fearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bull36
Welcome to my talk page drop and leave a message.Please speak your mind. If I am being an asshole tell me and we well see how to fix it but get this straight know one well screw up this wikia on my watch. Bull's Top Editor Please leave your opinions on who I should vote for, for my award Bull's Top Editor. I'd nominate myself for the past majority of edits if this was July however I'm not that egotisitical to say I should be made editor on that fact. i'm only going with that due to the constructive edits I've made so far in appsence of many people as well as taking a lot of flak for banning people who take it personal and attack me for it.Derekproxy 22:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I thought it over and chose Seven279 for the award it seem he was the only editor actually editing that month if I had to pick top wiki enforcer I would have picked Derekproxy.--Bull36 23:43, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Disregarding talk pages and the vote, Seven made a total of 8 edits to pages during the whole of July, whereas Derekproxy made 18. And even if you add the number of talk pages edited and just do total edits, it still comes out with Derekproxy on top with 67 total edits for Derekproxy and only 38 for Seven. So it's kind of ridiculous to claim that Seven was the only person editing that month. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 01:17, 23 August 2009 (UTC) look Derekproxy and me helped start this thing together and he is a good buddy of mine here but seven made BIGGER impact edits.--Bull36 03:17, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Sweet. Top editor Dec. 2009! Thanks! --Ant423 22:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Derekproxy Hello i'm one of the unoffical administrators here and i've played all the games on both PC and consol. Heres a little fact about the administrators here no one really wants the job title and the people that do don't even an hours worth of game play so all the featured users are responsible for the site and pages . also as a person who followed the behavior policy before we even put it up thank you and enjoy the site but we do quite a bit of research and debate to make the pages as acurit as we can and the fact that the two expansion pack are now non canon we've had a large set back in several areas such as enemies weapons locations and more -Derekproxy the gold edition fear pages were something I never cared for so i'd be glad if you merged them i've been busy writing rules so repairing pages and banning deviant users is a thing of the past here.Derekproxy 22:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) no admin rights your an original here like me we started this site for the first game with little hipe i thought for sure you'd be one. as for fear files its a dedicated game for the systems so I'd leave it and use it to show consol to pc differencesDerekproxy 00:05, 10 May 2009 (UTC) so you esentially have had the same success from them as me what happened to seven279 he's an admin but he's been gon for more then a yearDerekproxy god speed with that-Derekproxy i think another admin took full admin rights from youDerekproxy 13:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) User17 The article is largely a joke; the point is the character in question is a useless nonentity who's only contribution to the universe is typing 'WTF IS THAT?' Evil Tim 21:39, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *The information in the article is accurate, though. The joke intro sets up the actual content, which says in no uncertain terms that User17 is useless. Evil Tim 21:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) **Incidentally, I added some useage guidelines to Template:Weapons_&_Gear_Template, but I've no idea what the 'model' line is for. Any ideas? Evil Tim 21:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::Your not ''supposed to "lead up" an article. Have you never edited a wiki before? Big McLargeHuge 21:11, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Blackhawk pilots Ah hey the Blackhawk Pilots are a part of delta forces they are the most elite pilots the army has so I'm going to state that they belong to the flight operations detachment although i'll leave out the use of Little birdsDerekproxy 22:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) its common knowledge that delta force uses its own Blackhawk pilots they operate as a complete unit they have well trained pilots that are selected out of airborne units like the 82nd or 101st and deltaforce fly three helicopters the AH-64 UH/AH-6 ,and HH-60/UH-60 and navy and air force units as support.Derekproxy 23:18, 12 May 2009 (UTC) the green berets they get dropped into an area by regular army choppers and are left there for some time to train local resistance units or observe enemy movements over a long term period although I got my info from the recruiting office you can find it on the encicllopedie wikiDerekproxy 23:33, 12 May 2009 (UTC) i was wondering what you think of articles Quarintine Zone and the ATC security Crown Victoria articles I felt when we made the weapons gear and vehicles they should be included even if you don't fight or use them as for the quarintine zone it was mentioned in a radio broadcast so i mentioned it and made it.Derekproxy thanks i did my best and play most of the first game over before editingDerekproxy editor vote I'd nominate myself for the past majority of edits if this was July however I'm not that egotisitical to say I should be made editor on that fact. i'm only going with that due to the constructive edits I've made so far in appsence of many people as well as taking a lot of flak for banning people who take it personal and attack me for it.Derekproxy 22:40, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Give it to Feargm his done alot of good and thats also part of a massive 180 he did. I think he's earned it and I haven't been reversing any edits he's made.Derekproxy Who's Ice?Derekproxy Fear comparisons i think fear files made a climax to the storie of fear to end it as we saw Jin and holiday die horibally and compairing FEAR to projet origin well I think PO was meant to give the player anonther angle to the storie although not a prototype this time you became a product and i think its meant to be leading to something big-derekproxy Goodbye I hate to see you go i'm trying my best to hlod this place together but if must go then you must go fairwell and good luck in any and your endeavors. I hope i wasn't one of the shit headsDerekproxy well god speed good luck and al that crap when you come back let me be the first to knowDerekproxy welcome back Other then the older admins bickering with the newer ones over links nothing is really going on although you'll need to voteDerekproxy 18:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) you really disappointed me getting into it with eternity like that right after i made you an admin. don't make me regret doing that this is just a warning so relax and i'm sure the ban is in the past for good.Derekproxy It hasn't ruined anythingDerekproxy 17:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Think less of you why and over what?wink winkDerekproxy Compound Its an old factory belonging to ATC that was the cover for the vault someone erased that why i don't know. but the vualt is below itDerekproxy 23:56, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hey some idiots thought that the persious compound was the cloning facility can you try to fix it incase I can't get to it this week I'm busy as hellDerekproxy editing problems We shouldn't remove the protection from the pages that we secured right now we have a flood of activity due to the F3AR promo and the last thing we need is to have to deal with is re-editing those pages and trying to maintain control with fear 3 information flooding in.Derekproxy 22:53, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Removing Vivendi Timeline info In some of the weapons pages you have removed the small section on the Vivendi Timeline... why? Seven279 12:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) New pages The recent add ons is due to the fact I'm trying to make a small fannon page/catigory on the site I've seen alot of activity and think it would be a good idea to add as long as they all state that they are non canon. ithink we should contact Antiheroor seven279.Derekproxy 00:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) yea man that would be cool I would not mind making a few non canon FEAR storys--Bull36 04:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) As for bloging about this I made a blog in july and no one protested itDerekproxy 14:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) qoute pages already exsist for some characters however those that don't should be madeDerekproxy Welcome bot Hi Bull, I saw that you were concerned about people leaving messages on my talk page in response to the welcome bot. If you'd like to have the messages signed differently, see the instructions on the bot at User:Wikia -- you can customize whether it's signed by staff, local admins, or a particular user. (You can also disable it completely if you prefer to do the welcomes yourselves -- however welcoming is an important part of getting users to make more than one edit, and the bot is automatic and quick, getting visitors a welcome message before they leave the site.) Feel free to remove old comments from my talk page if you prefer. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 07:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Listen Thanks for the chances by the way I'm not a little bitch, Its just because i never been in a WIKI before! You guys can't take it easy? Anyway, if you guys want i can take snapshots of other characters of F.E.A.R. Too. Feargm 12:27 PM, January 22, 2010 (UTC) The bad is, actually i unstalled Perseus Mandate once i get it back i can take snapshots! By the way here is an snapshot of Point Man senseless without his Slow-Mo (Close to him) Feargm 11:19 AM January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey i got it, i'm installing perseus mandate now, i gonna take the snapshots! Here! Now i gonna take of the senator! Hey can you inform me in what interval is his back? Dude thanks a lot! Sorry for runing the wiki in past. I really thank you so much. Hey Bull, we should play some F.E.A.R. Combat Co-op. Check out my video of it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zHzb0oN0Tzw I´m sure you will like it. It´s fantastic. And sorry, my PC Sucks when I record something. And hey, what the hell happened to the theme of this WIKI? Hey Bull, I just found an new cheat for F.E.A.R.. The cheat: gimmegun turret hasnt done anything right? So in the modding tools there is: turret_street weapon, and for unknown reason, my mind told me to, type: gimmegun turret_street and I GOT IT. I couldnt believe I just discovered an new weapon! I also did the page. 74.63.81.11 Just thought you might want to know, 74.63.81.11 is a spambot that attacked multiple wikis across Wikia. I've already regexblocked it, so any local bans are redundant. If you notice any more suspicious edits, please drop me a note on my talk page, or on the VSTF wiki. Thanks!--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 05:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) OK thank you for the heads up--Bull36 05:24, April 5, 2010 (UTC) inactivity Yeah, I probably will not be returning soon. My interest in FEAR has waned, and the wiki no longer needs an emergency admin. Big McLargeHuge 21:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Bull. Big McLargeHuge 18:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) BTW, if the poopie ever hits he fan, again, just drop a line. Big McLargeHuge 18:39, April 6, 2010 (UTC) You think you're having car problems a 400lbs doe totaled mine and nearly killed me.Derekproxy E. Cotton Hey Bull, long time huh? Hey it´s incredible but,I took a snapshot of E. Cotton! I saw on WIKI stickers that you were asking for it, so here it is! Feargm 10:48 PM UTC, Need another character snapshot? Just ask me. Thanks Bull. Soon I will put the Senator snapshot and a better screenshot of E. Cotton later. feargm 16:02, April 12, 2010 (UTC) BTW, you should have added a template to Delta Force, they suck, they got 75 health and 0 armor. HELP Hi, I really need help, when I tried to make a page named 3rd child and redirect it to the 3rd Prototype page it didn't work and it says I need the help of an administer. I dont know what to do now or how to undo what I did, so I am asking you to help me or at least tell me how to avoid this in the next time. Madnessreaver 21:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Spam Articles I wasn't exactly sure what you meant by your comment, but thanks for clearing it up. That's right, I only restored the delete sign because Deadpoolfan1 actually removed them according to the revision history (Correct me if I'm wrong, but that's illegal unless an Admin confirms the page can stay). Anyways, thanks for getting rid of the remaining pages. Ant423 18:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Typing Wow mate, learn how to type ("know" is not "now", "well" is not "will", etc.) Geez it makes this wikia looks like it was written with worms. Cheers. Nrmartins 06:39, May 29, 2010 (UTC)